It has been found that there are many persons including handicapped, the elderly, children, and the trainably retarded who have below normal motor capabilities in the movement of the arms, wrists and hands but are capable of producing works of art if provided with certain types of mechanical aid devices. Two aspects of art that have been found to be important to handicapped persons are creativity and craftsmanship. Very little known effort has been directed toward providing art aid devices designed to overcome or compensate for different types of motor problems to enable persons having such problems to express both creativity and craftsmanship.